Maraudon
Maraudon is a system of caves located in the Valley of Spears, east of Shadowprey Village, in Desolace. It is a combination of ancient centaur burial grounds, as well as a primal temple dedicated to the elemental earth. The enemy level range lies at 46-51. Maraudon was added in Patch 1.2. Characteristics History Although each of the five centaur tribes maintains its own stronghold elsewhere in Desolace, this is the region's capitol. A vast gathering of palatial tents surrounded by a palisade, Maraudon acts as a cultural center and meeting place for all centaur. Behind a series of spiked barriers in the center of this mesa stands Terramok, an ancient titan vault. Rumored to hold Theredras, former princess of the vile earth elementals and legendary mother of of the centaur race. Some even claim that Theradras guards the tomb of her husband, the Keeper of the Grove killed by the first khans. The only permanent centaur resident is Krullaran the Prophet. The centaur of Desolace turn to the khans for protection, but they look to Krullaran for guidance. Many believe he communes with the titans and possesses insight to the glorious return that the centaur will someday make to the northern lands. In the vast gray of Maraudon lies also the earthen tomb of Zaetar, fallen Keeper of the Grove and son of Cenarius. Zaetar rejected his Keeper heritage when he joined with the princess of the chaotic earth elementals, Theradras. Their unholy union gave birth to the misshapen and cursed centaur, who promptly slew their father for his part in their misbegotten creation. Fearful of Cenarius' wrath, the grief-stricken Theradras sequestered her dead lover's body in her secret sanctuary, the Crystal Caverns of Terramok, where she watches over him to this day. Travelers who come to Desolace have little trouble spotting Zaetar's tomb, for the blessing of nature that permeates his being transformed his resting place into a verdant paradise of flora and tranquil pools. Today, this tomb is now trodden by the hooves of Zaetar's children, who have claimed this great cavern as their sacred stronghold Maraudon. :Protected by the fierce Maraudine centaur, Maraudon is one of the most sacred sites within Desolace. The great temple/cavern is the burial place of Zaetar, one of two immortal sons born to the demigod, Cenarius. Legend holds that Zaetar and the earth elemental princess, Theradras, sired the misbegotten centaur race. It is said that upon their emergence, the barbaric centaur turned on their father and killed him. Some believe that Theradras, in her grief, trapped Zaetar's spirit within the winding cavern - used its energies for some malign purpose. The subterranean tunnels are populated by the vicious, long-dead ghosts of the Centaur Khans, as well as Theradras' own raging, elemental minions. Pronounced: Mara - dawn Geography Maps Pre-instance Main instance * Map with all bosses pointed out. Subregions Quest guide Note: the last two quests ( and ) are obtained after you enter the dungeon itself. Also, is found in the Maraudon area but before you go through the portal, in the pre-instance area. Guide : Main article: Maraudon Guide. Group build suggestions & general strategies Note that this section is the author's opinion only: Orange and Purple zones Maraudon is broken up into three major sections: purple, orange, and princess. The purple and orange sections are fairly straightforward, and any standard group is fine. It does help to have a player or two who can lay down area of effect (AoE) spells as almost every pull will consist of one or two elites along with 4 or 5 non-elites. An ideal situation would be to let a paladin throw down an initial consecration to draw aggro and then when he starts his second consecration have your casters AoE. This tactic works well with druids too who can barkskin, run into the middle of the mob, hurricane, and then bear form to tank. After the first few waves of the hurricane hit, have your casters AoE. Finally, you can always just have a mage drop frost nova and then let everyone AoE at their leisure. Just keep the elites focused on the tank(s), and this should be no sweat. For orange and purple it is also helpful to have a player who can cure poisons, as the non-elites cast poisons which stack and deal a fair amount of damage if left unchecked. Druids and shamans are the best for this task, although paladins work too. If you have a priest main healing, try to find someone who can get rid of poisons. The mobs cast diseases too, which are annoying but less serious. Princess section Two tanks make life easier. Once you get past Celebras (where orange and purple converge) the pulls become noticeably more difficult. The mobs hit harder, have more hitpoints, and have a nasty array of stun, silence, and knockdown effects that ruin casting. Once you get past the roaming hydras, your first pull will be three dinosaurs. These dinos don't hit too hard, but they can silence you for up to 10 sec. Here, having two tanks is very helpful because you must keep these mobs off your casters and healers. A rogue can do the trick, but a warrior, shaman, paladin, druid, or even a hunter's pet would probably be better. Note that silence prevents warriors and bear-formed druids from taunting. Druids and mages make these pulls easier thanks to polymorph and hibernate. The patrols in this section consist of a few elite rock elementals. When the elites die, they break up into non-elite elementals so it is helpful to have two tanks and some AoE to keep the mobs off the healer and mop up the non-elites quickly. As you approach princess you will face pulls of two large rock giants. Here, having a second tank (of any kind) is important. These giants hit hard and have a fair amount of hitpoints. Let your main tank focus on one giant and your second tank focus on the other. Focus your DPS on the MT's target first. A rogue really isn't tough enough to tank one of these giants, they hit too hard, and your healer will have to spam heals which might pull aggro. They can be stunned, so if a rogue can keep the giant stunlocked it might work, but then you are losing the rogue's DPS against the MT's target. If you only have one tank, let the tank get a few hits on both giants first before you nuke. It is definitely better to have two tanks for Princess Theradras herself. She fears and has a knockback which throws whoever has aggro roughly 20-30 yards. Also, she occasionally slams the ground which send out waves dealing about 150 damage (for each wave) and knocking everyone down for several seconds, so you must keep her away from casters or their spells will be interrupted during this AoE knockback. If you have a dwarf priest, put fear wards on your tanks. When she throws back one tank, everyone else stops what they are doing until the second tank establishes aggro. Rogues will not cut it as off-tanks, she hits too hard, and your healer will have to spam heals. If you do only have one available tank, a common strategy is to have them back up into the water towards the walls. When she knocks the MT back, they should be positioned to rebound off the wall and come right back to her. Useful resistances Just about everything in Maraudon uses nature spells or poisons. Equipping gear with good nature resistance isn't necessary but will make your life easier. Hunters are very beneficial in this instance thanks to their Aspect of the Wild which gives all group members an extra 45 nature resistance. Against the princess, shadow resistance is helpful for the tanks to prevent the Fear effect. Once again, this is handy but not necessary. Resources Herbs: * Ghost Mushroom Ore: * Gold Vein * Mithril Deposit Dungeon Denizens * Basilisks * Bog beasts * Centaurs * Crocolisks (one, at least) * Diemetradons * Dryads * Earth elementals * Frogs * Ghosts * Goblins (one, at least) * Grells * Hydras * Lashers * Maggots * Mountain giants * Oozes * Roaches * Satyr * Schools of Fish * Snakes * Treants * Turtles * Water elementals (one, at least) * Worms "Phat Loot" NPCs * Lesser bosses: Noxxion (a poison elemental), Razorlash (a lasher), Lord Vyletongue (a satyr), Meshlok the Harvester (a rare-spawned bog beast) and Celebras the Cursed (a Keeper of the Grove) * Pre-end boss: Landslide, a bigger mountain giant * End boss: Princess Theradras * Post-end bosses: Rotgrip (a crocolisk) and Tinkerer Gizlock (a goblin) Lord Vyletongue (purple side) * Mail Legs, 263 Armor, +20 Agility, +9 Intellect, +4 Bow Skill * Dagger, 33.2 DPS, Chance to send a shadowy bolt causing 55 to 85 Shadow damage * Cloth Waist, 40 Armor, +10 Stamina, +15 Intellect, +10 Shadow Resistance Noxxion (orange side) * Trinket, +10 Nature Resistance, Use: Removes 1 poison effect. * Wand, 50.0 DPS, +7 Stamina, +5 Nature Resistance * Plate Wrist, 235 Armor, +5 Stamina, +15 Nature Resistance Razorlash (orange side) * Leather Shoulder, 111 Armor, +16 Agility, +10 Stamina, +10 Nature Resistance * Cloth Feet, 50 Armor, +12 Intellect, +12 Spirit, +12 Nature Resistance * Cloth Belt, 37 Armor, +20 Nature Resistance Meshlok the Harvester (rare) * Mail head, 249 Armor, +18 Stamina, +10 Nature Resistance, +36 Attack Power * Leather Chest, 148 Armor, +25 Agility, +10 Stamina * Cloth Chest, 73 Armor, Increases damage done by Holy spells and effects by up to 29, restores 8 mana per 5 sec Tinkerer Gizlock * Shield, 1835 Armor, 32 Block, +10 Intellect,+5 Stamina, Restores 4 mana per 5 sec * Main Hand Sword, 35.2 DPS, Increases your spell critical strike rating by 14 * Ranged Gun, 34.7 DPS, +5 Arcane Resistance, Increases ranged attack power by 19 Landslide * Mail Gloves, 198 Armor, +10 Intellect, +10 Stamina, +28 Attack Power * One-hand Mace, 35.3 DPS, Chance on Hit: Restores 50 mana * Plate Head, 683 Armor, +10 Nature Resist, +10 Defense * Off-hand, +10 Intellect, +10 Spirit, +10 Arcane Resistance Rotgrip * Leather Boots, 105 Armor, +20 Agility, +5 Stamina, +5 Nature Resist * Cloth Shoulders, 57 Armor, +17 Intellect +11 Spirit * Two-hand Axe, 45.8 DPS, Chance to wounds target for 230 damage over 30 seconds Princess Theradras * One-hand Dagger, 34.3 DPS, Chance on landing a damaging spell to deal 100 Shadow damage and restore 100 mana to you. * Two-hand mace, 46.5 DPS, Chance to wound for 160 damage and lowers armor by 100 * Mail Wrist, 141 Armor, +6 Stamina, +5 Intellect, +30 Attack Power * Ring, +6 Stamina, +20 Attack Power, +10 Hit Rating * Dagger, 35.9 DPS, +11 Intellect, Restore 2 mana per 5 sec * Neck, +10 Intellect, +10 Stamina, +6 Spirit * Cloth Head, +20 Intellect, +13 Stamina, +11 Spirit * Plate Legs, 496 Armor, +18 Stamina, +20 Strength, +10 Nature Resistance Celebras the Cursed * Off-hand Fist, 34.4 DPS, Chance to poison target for 9 Nature damage every 2 sec for 20 sec * Cloak, 37 Armor, +12 Stamina, +10 Nature Resistance * Leather Head, 122 Armor, +25 Intellect, +8 Spirit, +7 Stamina Notes, Tips, & Additional Info Category:Instances Category:Zone:Desolace Category:Instance:Maraudon Category:Added content Category:Caves Category:Temples